


One Last Time

by localgoth



Series: Odyssey 2163 [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Choking, Light Spanking, Other, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, humiliation play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Charlie and Callisto are about to move in together, but Callisto keeps distracting Charlie while they are trying to pack
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character
Series: Odyssey 2163 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602319
Kudos: 3





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> An older work I am only posting now. Takes place post galactic war.
> 
> *some of the humor in this is just inside jokes between me and my gf*

Charlie had just came back from Captain Wellington’s, as he had been so kind to provide some boxes to assist with Charlie’s move. As they were carrying them back into their apartment, it dawned on them this might be the last time they had made such a casual visit to the Captain’s place. Despite all the experience with moving to new countries, goodbyes never got any easier. 

They dropped the load of cardboard onto the living room floor, beginning to assemble them into boxes. Callisto was still somewhere inside. They could tell by the noises coming from the bedroom. It was nice of him to offer to help, but he did like to get distracted.

Callisto had it easy. Everything he owned he could shove into one single box. Maybe that was a little sad. He never had the time to really settle in. Compile belongings with some sort of emotional attachment like Charlie had done. They hoped it would be different in their new home. They hoped he would actually feel comfortable there.

“I got the boxes,” Charlie announced, dragging an empty one into the bedroom. Charlie paused, placing their hands on their hips. “You’re supposed to be packing! Not taking things out!” Charlie reprimanded Callisto. He had found the box where they had been packing all of their ‘toys’ in. A few dildos rested on the bed, already examined and set aside. He was holding one carefully between his fingers, as if observing a very priceless relic. 

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed. “Maybe I should have let go of a few before the move,” They confessed. They had quite a collection. It was toys like these that had helped them get through their single days.

“I don’t know. They could make a nice centerpiece for our new place,” Callisto teased. Charlie threw him a look. “Did you ever use this one?” He held up a harness, one that wrapped around the thighs. There was a round opening at the groin, where a toy could be inserted. Charlie blushed. 

“Um, kinda,” They said. It was still adjusted to fit Eliza’s more slender proportions. As much as she liked pounding into them with it, Charlie could still remember how she would tease them about their alien fixation. Teasing was the nice way of putting it. Thinking about it now made Charlie’s heart sink in their chest. “Do you, uhh, think it’s weird that I...only have xeno dildos?” Charlie asked, unable to meet Callisto’s eyes. Callisto laughed.

“You’re asking me if I think your kink is weird?” He replied. Charlie gave a small laugh, yet still it was obvious they were feeling down. Callisto noted this. “I don’t know. All kinks are a little bit weird. But at least your’s makes things fun,” He said, nudging Charlie with his shoulder. That made Charlie feel a little bit more secure. “What about this one?”

“We really need to finish packing -” Charlie said, before their eyes landed on the toy he was holding. Yet another alien iteration. This one had been a custom piece. Shaped like an acute angle, with one phallic longer than the other. Charlie blushed again. “Uh..no, unfortunately.” That one was intended for two people. They had commissioned it during their last relationship, but got the toy close to the end of it. It never saw use. 

Callisto was giving them a look. He lips pulled into a grin that exposed the gap in his teeth. “No, Callisto,” Charlie tried to hold their ground. They had work to do to be ready for the move tomorrow. 

“C’mon Charlie!” Callisto fell onto the bed dramatically. “I’m already horny from looking at the toys.” He rubbed at a noticeable bulge beneath his pants. Charlie wanted to point out that no one forced him to look through the toys. In fact, Charlie had packed them themselves to avoid something like this happening. “I’ve been working so hard and need a break.” Charlie was hoping to keep sex as a reward at the end. However, by then, the toys would be packed away. “Don’t you want to fuck in your apartment one last time? For old times sake?” Now that was an argument that was hard for Charlie to deny. 

They had lived in this apartment since they first moved to London after graduation. There were a lot of fond and bad memories in this place. Charlie would be lying if they said it wouldn’t be hard to leave it behind. Callisto was still smiling at them, it growing brighter by the moment as he realized he had gotten through to Charlie. “I’m not even sure the harness will fit,” Charlie confessed, their last line of defense. 

“Only one way to find out…” Callisto began to loosen the adjustable buckles on the harness, pulling it as wide as it would go. Charlie rolled their eyes. 

“You really want to be fucked, don’t you?” A smile was tugging at the corner of their mouth. “You little bottom slut,” They said. Callisto wagged his ass in the air. Charlie laughed, admittedly intrigued. 

They pushed him down on the bed, settling themselves on top without putting all of their weight on him. They pressed a kiss to his shining smile. “I love you,” they whispered. 

“I know,” Callisto said, playing it cool, but they could see emotion stir in his eyes. 

“I’m so happy to be doing this with you,” They added. Charlie had moved around a lot, but always on their own. No one had ever wanted to go with them before. Though maybe Callisto was also only looking for a new beginning after all the chaos of war. 

“Me too,” Callisto said. Charlie felt warm towards him. Resting with their groin against his stomach, they felt compelled to rub against it, getting some friction. “I can’t wait to fuck in our new house.” Charlie laughed.

“What about right now?”

“That too.” He lifted his head to remove the tie in his hair, letting it fall free. It wasn’t as long as it had been before it was burned off, but it was getting there. Just touching his shoulders now. Charlie ran their fingers through it, before bringing their lips to his, pressing his open as they kissed him deeper. Callisto moaned. That was always such a beautiful sound. 

They snuck a hand beneath his body, feeling him up all along his side until they made it to his ass. Charlie gave it a squeeze. Callisto released a breath. “Fuck me!” He whimpered out. Charlie was starting to understand why Callisto always liked to tease them like he did. The power that came with it was very pleasant. 

“Strip for me,” Charlie instructed. Callisto had leaned over enough for them to snake their hand beneath his shirt, dragging their fingernails across his back, just enough to get the skin to rise. 

“I thought you failed top class-”

“Schnell!” Charlie ordered, slapping their palm against his ass. It didn’t jiggle, but instead they noticed the way his muscles clenched in response to the hit. They felt wet and longed for the feeling of the dildo between their legs.

Callisto stripped his shirt, the tiger stripe lines from Charlie’s nails still angry and red. Charlie followed suit in undressing, removing their pants and underwear in one motion. They reached for the harness, slipping the dildo in through the hole. Stars, they hoped the harness fit.

It was a bit of a squeeze to get over their ass, but once it was over, Charlie had to tighten it to secure it around their thighs. 

Callisto was naked, besides his weed patterned socks. Charlie pushed him down onto the bed, onto his stomach. Callisto released a grunt. Charlie planted kisses along the back of his neck down his back. “Good dog,” They praised. A hand ran up his stomach, stroking the hair that went all the way to his chest. Stars, he was hot. Charlie nipped lightly at his shoulder. Callisto mumbled something into the pillow.

“What?” 

“Harder!” his face lifted from the pillow to instruct. Charlie   
took a bigger chunk of his flesh and bit down. Still they held back some, afraid of genuinely hurting Callisto. He grinded his butt against their thigh.

“Oh? You want penetration?” Charlie teased him. Callisto was nodding. “You want me to fuck you? You want my cock buried into you?” Charlie attempted a growl.

“Yes!” Callisto whimpered. Charlie pressed his face back into the pillow, held it with some pressure to make it hard for him to breath. 

“Stay down, Hund!” They ordered. Charlie retreated, in order to prepare themselves both. First, they lined the dildo with their own sleek entrance. Charlie eased it in. For the moment, it felt like a tampon, though once they got started, that’s when the magic would begin. 

They fumbled around to find the lube. It was left in the box still. Charlie spread a healthy amount on their fingers, before rubbing it onto their toy, starting at the tip and working their way down. 

Callisto stole a glance behind him to watch them. “Eager?” Charlie asked. They tried to bring a darkness to their face. It was hard when their features were so soft and angelic. “Can’t wait to fuck you like the bitch you are! You hear that? You’re just a bitch to me. Just a fucking cunt for me to fuck. You’re good for nothing besides a hole for me to slip my cock into,” Charlie tried a little bit of that degrading talk they knew drove Callisto wild. They leaned into him the entre time, placing their weight on him, making it uncomfortable, a hand in his hair yanking at the roots. 

Charlie slipped their lubed fingers into his hole. Callisto yelped at the sudden intrusion. “That’s not even the worst of it,” Charlie reminded. They worked their finger around, purposely skipping   
over his prostate. 

“Charlie…” Callisto groaned. They noticed the way he was grinding against their bed sheets. They could tease him longer, but Charlie already felt themselves oozing around the inserted end of the dildo. 

They lifted his ass, their hands only slightly guiding before Callisto took over, bending his back until he was nearly folded in half. Charlie admired his rear for the moment. In this position, he looked more shapely than he actually was. They gave his ass a light slap. Callisto grunted. Charlie took it as a request for it to be harder. They slapped him again, digging their teeth into his other cheek. 

“Fuck!” he gasped. 

“Well, if you insist,” Charlie said, before lining the toy up and pressing in. The toy brushed deeper into them as well, giving Charlie positive feedback. They wanted more of that. 

One hand rested on his ass cheek, the other rested in his hand. Their fingers gripped his growing locks, holding them firm as Charlie began to pump with their hips. It took a little readjusting before they found his prostate with the toy. It was different from using their fingers, after all. Once they found it, Charlie kept steady stimulation on it. Every thrust dug into them as well. 

“You feel...so good,” Charlie purred. It felt as if it was their cock. It encouraged them to thrust faster, chasing their own stimulation. “So..tight...fuck!” They gasped. Their hand moved from his hair to his neck. Charlie grasped it, cutting off his breath. They held for a moment, than released, letting him suck air in before choking him again.

“Cum!” Charlie growled into his ear. Callisto made a noise beneath their hand on his throat. “Cum!” They demanded again. Callisto was red in his face, his hair falling messily into his face. His fingers grasped the bedsheets, balling it up into his hands. Callisto cried out, squirting onto the sheets. Charlie did not let up with their thrusts, milking the cum from his cock, relishing in the way the toy rubbed them in response. 

He laid on the bed, avoiding his own cum, gasping for breath. His cheeks were flushed. That was a rare, but beautiful sight. “Damn. I should fuck you more often,” Charlie commented, stroking his hair lovingly. A dark eye flitted towards them, mouth moist and agape as he breathed heavily, but a smile formed for the briefest of moments.   
Charlie loosened the harness and weasled out of it, removing their cum covered toy. They were going to need to clean it before packing it. And wash the sheets. Maybe fucking now wasn’t a good idea. Oh well. It had already been done.

“Did you...cum?” Callisto asked, still out of breath. Charlie was still fairly aroused. The toy worked wonders on them, but no. Callisto climaxed before they had been able to.   
Callisto sat up, looking over them. The harness dug into their skin a bit, leaving marks, which Callisto traced lightly at fingertip. They were still fairly aroused, but Callisto was still in his refraction period. 

Charlie leaned forward to kiss him gently and tenderly. His fingers traced lower. Charlie leaned back, settled onto their pillow. He traced their wet entrance before dipping a finger in. Charlie moaned. He worked the finger in and out slowly. 

“Does that feel good?” He asked, his voice soft. Charlie nodded, breathlessly. 

“Just..” They reached a hand down, but Callisto beat them to it. He touch their clitoris with his other hand. Not a moment after contact, Charlie squirted.

Callisto smiled down at them. “Yeah. That’s what I like to see.” Charlie wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer on top of them. 

“Just kiss me,” They asked. He obeyed. Charlie knew they should be more concerned about getting back to packing, but for the moment, they just wanted to be with Callisto.


End file.
